


Mood Swings

by Drawing_Nerd



Series: Mood Swings [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drawing_Nerd/pseuds/Drawing_Nerd
Summary: Quackity is married to Schlatt, a ram hybrid, whose mood seems to alter every minute.  Though, it’s more common during The Week of Terror, as Quackity calls it.  During The Week of Terror, Schlatt is seemingly unpredictable.  He can be cuddly and loving one minute, then throwing things and screaming the next.  Still, Quackity loves Schlatt and tries to push through the week.  But it sure is driving him insane.---Notices: This story is an AU of their Dream SMP relationship. Not the actual people. I'll try to update frequently, but school makes that challenging. Also, some parts of chapters may be rewritten, or the chapter might be completely changed, depends on if I like what I wrote a month ago or not.
Relationships: Schlatt/Quackity
Series: Mood Swings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121738
Kudos: 19





	Mood Swings

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not shipping Quackity and Schlatt IRL because they are people. This is an AU of their relationship in the Dream SMP. Also, please don’t ship real people, unless they’re fine with it, but always make sure! ^-^

It was the middle of the night, and Quackity was wide awake, listening to Schlatt’s slowed, soft breathing. To Quackity, Schlatt seemed more peaceful like this. Schlatt’s expression changed as soon as he fell asleep. He looked peaceful, almost. His face calmed, and the usual angered look he wore seemed to be wiped off his face. Quackity blinked, as a thought suddenly appeared in his mind. _How did I forget,_ Quackity thought angrily to himself, _Schlatt’s weird phase starts tomorrow._ Little did Quackity know that tomorrow was just a few minutes away.

\---

Quackity eyes opened groggily, as the soft morning light filtered through the curtains of the bedroom. He felt strong arms wrapped around his chest. He knew it was Schlatt, who was secretly a big softie and loved cuddling. Quackity was normally uncomfortable with cuddling, but always let it slide for Schlatt. He pulled the blankets over himself, and before he noticed, he was already back asleep.

\---

Quackity awoke and saw the bright sun entering the room from the dark gray curtains. He quickly glanced around, noticing that Schlatt was nowhere in the room. He sat up in the bed, his messy hair sticking up in all directions, and stretched his arms. He slowly got up and walked to the bathroom. He opened the door, walked in, pulled his clothes off, and hopped in the shower. The water felt freezing at first, chilling him to the bone. As Quackity waited for the water to warm up, he hummed a song. It seemed like the water had taken forever to warm up, but it had been less than a minute. Quackity settled and began washing his hair. _I wonder what Schlatt is doing,_ Quackity thought, _Probably eating cereal or something._

\---

After thirty minutes, Quackity was finally done with his shower. It hadn’t felt like thirty minutes to him, but then again, how could you tell time while you were in the shower, unless you had a clock of course. He pulled on a white t-shirt, some jeans, and his iconic Quackity beanie. Quackity strode out of the bedroom, looking for Schlatt. He finally spotted Schlatt, (who was eating cereal in the kitchen as Quackity predicted) and smiled.

Schlatt grinned at Quackity. “So, you’re finally up, you dork.”

“Oh, shut up,” Quackity said jokingly as he searched the cabinets for cereal of his liking.

Quackity found some Lucky Charms and poured them into a bowl. He went to the fridge and got the milk, draining the rest of it into the plastic dish.

Schlatt made a face at Quackity and asked, “Who puts cereal first?”

“Who puts milk first?”

“I do, you idiot,” Schlatt said jokingly.

“Oh, shut up,” Quackity responded, “Only insane people put milk first.”

“Guess I must be insane then.”

Quackity watched Schlatt’s ears twitch in amusement. His tail wagging happily. He wished Schlatt was like this all the time. Happy and fun to be around. This Schlatt would not last long, however, and would soon be replaced with a different one. _Best not worry about that now,_ Quackity thought, trying to push the intruding idea out of his mind. They finished up their cereal, chatting happily about amusing events that happened. 

“Okay, well I’ve got work to do so-”

“Schlatt,” Quackity whined, “It’s the weekend, let’s do something fun.”

“But I’ve got papers to sign, and things to do.”

“Schlatt,” Quackity said sternly, “All you do is work. Just relax for a day, please?”

Schlatt stared into Quackity’s pleading eyes. How could he say no to him? With his sad, dark brown eyes, his whiny voice, slightly annoying, but convincing. 

“Fine,” Schlatt mumbled begrudgingly.

And before Schlatt knew it, he was being pulled out of the door.

\---


End file.
